Season 1
Season 1 of Netflix's supernatural martial arts crime drama action series Wu Assassins was picked up for a 10 episode season order on June 29, 2018.- Martial-Arts Drama ‘Wu Assassins’ Picked up by Netflix - The Wrap It premiered on August 8, 2019. Synopsis Wu Assassins follows Kai Jin, a young Chinatown chef in present day San Francisco, as he becomes entangled with the Chinese Triad's pursuit of deadly ancient powers known as the "Wu Xing." After an encounter with a mystical spirit, Kai reluctantly becomes the Wu Assassin, using his enhanced martial arts skills to recover supernatural powers from five modern day criminals threatening to use them to destroy the world.The Raid star kicks more ass in trailer for Netflix's new series Wu Assassins - Entertainment Weekly Cast Main *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine "C.G." Gavin Supporting *JuJu Chan as Zan *Summer Glau as Miss Jones *Robin McLeavy as Maggie McCullough *Mark Dacascos as Kun Zi *Travis Caldwell as Gideon *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Crew *John Wirth (Showrunner / Co-Creator / Writer / Executive Producer) *Tony Krantz (Co-Creator / Director / Executive Producer) *Chad Oakes (Executive Producer) *Mike Frislev (Executive Producer) *Stephen Fung (Director) Episodes Production *On June 29, 2018, it was announced that Netflix had given Wu Assassins a series order for a ten episode first season. *The series is co-created, executive produced and written by John Wirth. Co-creator Tony Krantz also serves as executive producer, along with Nomadic Pictures' Chad Oakes and Mike Frislev. *Stephen Fung will direct the first two episodes, with Krantz expected to lead another.Netflix Orders Martial Arts Drama ‘Wu Assassins,’ Iko Uwais to Star - Variety *In addition to playing the lead, Uwais also will serve as producer, lead martial arts and fight choreographer and stunt coordinator. *Principal photography for the first season took place on location in Vancouver, Canada from August 8, 2018 to November 20, 2018.Filming in Vancouver: Iko Uwais in Wu Assassins, Rachel Bilson in Take Two, The Order, and more - Inside Vancouver *On June 28, 2018, Iko Uwais was cast in the lead role. *On June 28, 2018, Byron Mann was cast as a series regular. *On July 20, 2018, Tzi Ma, Tommy Flanagan, Lewis Tan and Katheryn Winnick were cast as series regulars.‘Wu Assassins’: Katheryn Winnick, Lewis Tan, Tommy Flanagan & Tzi Ma Join Netflix Martial Arts Drama - Deadline *On August 15, 2018, JuJu Chan and Mark Dacascos were cast in recurring roles.‘Wu Assassins’: JuJu Chan & Mark Dacascos To Recur In Netflix Martial Arts Drama - Deadline *On October 17, 2018, Lawrence Kao and Celia Au were cast as series regulars.‘Wu Assassins’: Lawrence Kao And Celia Au Join Netflix Martial Arts Series - Deadline *On November 04, 2018, Summer Glau was cast in a recurring role.Summer joins Netflix Sci-Fi drama Wu Assassins - Summer-Glau *On January 15, 2019, Li Jun Li was cast as a series regular.‘Wu Assassins’: Li Jun Li Cast In Netflix Martial Arts Series - Deadline Trivia Gallery Images WUA-S1-Poster-Tommy-Jenny-Uncle-Six-Ying-Kai-Christine-Lu.jpg Wu Assassins Season 1 Poster.jpg Wu-Assassins-Netflix-Poster-01.jpg Wu-Assassins-Netflix-Poster-02.jpg Wu-Assassins-Netflix-Poster-03.jpg Wu-Assassins-Netflix-Poster-04.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Jenny-Wah.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Kai-Jin.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Zan.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Lu-Xin-Lee-01.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Tommy-Wah-01.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Uncle-Six.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Ying-Ying-01.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Ying-Ying-02.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Tommy-Wah-02.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Lu-Xin-Lee-02.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Uncle-Six-02.jpg Videos Wu Assassins Official Trailer Netflix Wu Assassins Behind the Fight Netflix References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1